tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gottfried Lelles
'''Gottfried Lelles' is the de-facto founder and the current leader of the Virtuous Blood. Biography Gottfried is an amoral mercenary who lives by earning money and hunting beasts. Gottfried treats his contracts as a hunt rather than merely a job. And if he can, he would rather head straight to killing rather than arresting his preys. He's also notorious for resolving contracts without any regard to collateral damage. His life is a secret to the outsiders. Those who are familiar with him, on the other hand, can tell why he is being cynical towards almost everything. Long before the Dawnguard was destroyed, he was an honourable and optimistic knight among a group of vampire hunters, while he didn't have many famous deeds, those were the peaceful times he truly enjoyed. He even managed to befriend the Dragonborn, of everyone, and he once treated the Dragonborn as a true companion. However, one day, the Dragonborn turned against the Dawnguard in pursuit of power in the Volkihar Clan, a notorious clan of vampires whom Gottfried despised the most. Gottfried was completely powerless to stop the Dragonborn from slaughtering every single member of the Dawnguard. He was forced to watch every last of his friends dying right in front of him. Since then, his life is only about vengeance. The only kind of pleasures he can take are to torture and slaughter vampires. The more he hunts, the more sadistic and cruel he become. As a wolf only knows how to hunt, he starts treating his entire life as a hunt. He even developed a tendency to alienate himself from the others, fearing the presence of himself would get the others killed, as he's being targeted by vampires in every single hour. He who fights monsters would one day become a monster himself. Sellswords Arc In 4E 202, Gottfried partook a job in a mountain village, in a hope that he might be able to hunt down some vampires to avenge his allies who died protecting him. Unbeknownst for him, the contract had nothing to do with vampire hunting, but instead, it involved Daedric rituals, far worse than what he initially expected. In a cruel twist, one of the mercenaries who almost managed to befriend him turned out to be a vampire, much to his dismay. He once fought alongside Ilyria Triyanon, a vampire whom he once mistook for a human due to his lack of Detect Undead spell, and they took down a few Daedric cultists and a Dremora together. However, as soon as a mysterious figure revealed that Ilyria was a vampire, he turned against her in a sheer grief. Regardless, he unwillingly arranged a one-on-one duel and attempted to kill Ilyria, while in truth, he's trying to get himself killed because he couldn't bring himself to kill a former comrade, even though he refused to admit it. Although he lost to her in a duel, their friendship were restored and he began leaving a soft spot to vampires who did no harm to innocent bystanders. Personal Life Gottfried daily routine is all about vampire hunting. Being the de-facto founder and the leader of a guild, his life is incredibly busy. He handles both recruitment and training on his own, and is notorious for acting apathetically whenever his subordinates get hurt in the training. It takes a very hard effort to even befriend him, but if they do, whenever they're in grave danger, he would often be the first one to rescue them. Even though the world has corrupted him, he does have a shade of his past self remain: his original caring, selfless nature disguised by his cynical facade. As his sanity is shattered by his grief on his inability to protect his subordinates, he becomes gradually violent and sadistic, taking pleasures in tormenting his enemies. This is proven by his act of going against his original goal, deliberately capturing vampires alive only to tie them up for crossbow target practices for new recruits. On the other hand, after more or less co-operating with Ilyria for a while, he begins leaving a soft spot to vampires who do no harm to innocent bystanders. Combat and Skills Judging from the absurdly huge silver greatsword he's carrying, he might be a former vampire hunter before he founded the Virtuous Blood in the first place. The said sword, contrary to its appearance, is actually a blunt weapon tailored for crushing bones. Gottfried uses it in its full potential with the magnets on his left gauntlet, helping him to hold the grip better. His bound weapons are said to be able to steal one's soul, suggesting his deep hatred towards beasts and creatures who drink blood to the point he wants to rob their afterlife. While there are many solid proofs of such claims, the extinction of House Traven might be his most famous deed. Gottfried also possesses an unspeakable ability to enthrall his foes slain by him into his bodyguards just to prolong their suffering. Fortunately, his code of honor limits him to only use such wicked ability toward Daedric cultists and vampires. In a bit a bit of irony, he used to be a Priest of Arkay before he got corrupted by his will of vengeance. Gottfried.jpg|Gottfried Gottfried_Sword_Thrust.jpg|Gottfried's signature weapon, the Cathedral Greatsword. Trivia *Gottfried is named after Gotz von Berlichingen, a one-armed knight with prosthetic arm gauntlet due to the latter's resemblance to Guts from Berserk. *Gottfried's cynical personality and his use of a slab of metal as a weapon are also very similar to Guts. In fact, he's basically Guts in all but name. *It remains ambiguous whether his left gauntlet is a prosthetic arm or a mere gauntlet with his left forearm intact. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hunters Category:The Virtuous Blood Category:Order of the Virtuous Blood Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Dawnguard Category:Knights Category:Mercenaries Category:Bretons Category:Sellswords Category:Spellswords